Sub
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine has a terrible day at school! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Sub

"Mrs. Caldwell, I want to go home." Jasmine said one day at school as she approached the beloved secretary's desk.

"Why sweetheart?" Sarah Caldwell asked her.

"Because our guest teacher is a mean mean lady."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry you are having a bad day but you don't want to go home, you guys have music today and I know how much you love music."

"Yeah." Jasmine admitted.

Pretty soon Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"Miss Hanson." The little girl said as she raced over to her favorite guest teacher as she was checking the teacher's she was subbing for mail box.

"Hi sweetie." Chelsea said.

"Come here." Jasmine told Chelsea as she grabbed her arm.

"Mrs. Caldwell, tell Miss Hanson to be our guest teacher after lunch, then it will be a good day." The child stated happily.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but she can't, she's Mrs. Tully's guest teacher today." (Mrs. Tully is a 2nd grade teacher at the school)

"Well have my guest teacher and Miss Hanson switch, it's fair, we had the mean guest teacher and now we get Miss Hanson." Jasmine said.

"Jazz girl, it just doesn't work like that, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Caldwell stated with a smile.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'm going to be your teacher for a day next week ok?" Chelsea promised her.

"Ok." Jasmine said sadly.

"I'll see you later kiddo, I have to go pick up Mrs. Tully's class from library. I hope you have a better day." Chelsea said as she gave Jasmine one last hug before she disappeared down the hall towards the library.

"Jasmine why don't you try to be your guest teacher's helper, I bet that will make her so happy." Sarah Caldwell told the little girl.

"Ok." Jasmine said brightening a little bit, she loved being the teacher's helper.

After lunch was over the guest teacher had papers to pass out, she'd told everyone to stay in their seats but Jasmine wanted to follow Mrs. Caldwell's advice so she got out of her seat.

"I'll help you pass out the papers." She very nicely volunteered.

"Sit down." The sub snapped at her.

"But Mrs. Caldwell said I should help you." The little girl said sadly.

"I said sit down." She snapped again.

This time Jasmine listened and immediately went and sat down at her desk and started to cry.

"It's ok Jasmine, that lady is mean." The little girl who sat next to her said in a consoling.

After the kids had finished the worksheet it was time to go outside for afternoon recess.

Jackie had recess duty and so she went outside with all three first grade classes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie asked alarmed as she saw the tears streaming down her little girl's face.

Jasmine told her what happened and Jackie was livid.

She got out her cell phone and dialed her teaching partner and friend Sue Anderson's number.

"Mrs. Anderson, I need you to finish recess duty, I'll take your afternoon recess duty tomorrow."

Sue was outside within 30 seconds.

"What's wrong?" She asked Jackie.

"I'll tell you later. Thanks for taking my duty, and it would really help me out if you kept them out a little longer than usual." Jackie told her.

Jackie then turned her attention to Jasmine.

"Come on Jasmine, let's go see Mrs. Caldwell." She took Jasmine down to the secretary.

"What happened cutie pie?" Sarah asked thinking the little girl had gotten hurt at recess.

Jasmine told her the story about what had happened.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry, that was my fault, I told you to do that, I'm so sorry." She repeated.

"It's ok Mrs. Caldwell, you didn't know, I still love you."

"Thank you sweetheart. How about if I let you stay in your mom's class the rest of the day?" Sarah asked her, thinking the little girl would love it.

Jasmine though had another idea

"Can I stay with Miss Hanson instead?"

"You'd rather stay with her?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she's funny, and she gives us candy."

"Ok, let me call Miss Hanson and see if that's ok."

Sarah made a quick call.

She briefly described to Chelsea what had happened and Chelsea without hesitation agreed that the young child could stay with her if she wanted.

Pretty soon Jackie walked down to Jasmine's classroom.

"You stay here in the hallway." She told the little girl.

Jackie marched in the room, gave the teacher an evil look, glanced at the lesson plan and grabbed what work was left so Jasmine could do it.

After she had gathered everything Jackie walked Jasmine to the room where Chelsea was.

Jackie knocked softly on the door and then led Jasmine inside the room.

"Hi Jasmine. Class this is Jasmine, she's going to hang out with us the rest of the day."

"Hi Jasmine, Hi Mrs. Stokes." Several of the kids said happily, most of who had been Jackie's students the previous year.

"Hi guys." Jackie told them with a smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Jackie whispered to Chelsea.

"It's no problem, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Thanks." Jackie told her.

"Alright Jazz, where would you like to sit?" Chelsea asked her.

"Back here." Jasmine told her as she pointed to the back table.

"Ok." Chelsea said.

Jackie smiled and set the work down that she had brought on the back table.

"Alright Jasmine, have a good rest of the day." Jackie told her with a smile before she left the room.

Jasmine got to work on her worksheets without a peep.

Pretty soon it was the second graders turn to go outside for afternoon recess.

"Jasmine, would you like to go outside or stay in here with me?" Chelsea asked her.

"Stay with you." Jasmine said immediately.

"Ok." Chelsea said with a chuckle, even if she did give them candy kids usually would rather go outside for recess than stay inside with her.

"What are ya working on?" Chelsea asked her once she had gotten the second graders outside and made sure one of the other second grade teachers were outside to supervise them.

"Math, it's a color by numbers, I love those." The child said happily.

"I like to color too." Chelsea told her.

"Miss Hanson does 7+7=14?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yes, but look, that's not what you wrote."

"Oops." Jasmine said with a chuckle as she erased the number fifteen and wrote 14 instead.

Pretty soon the kids came back in from recess and before any of them knew it it was almost time to go home.

"Ok guys, you did a great job for me today so you know what that means." Chelsea told them.

"A story and candy." The kids said happily.

"That's right! As quiet as a mouse come sit down at the carpet for the story."

Chelsea told the kids funny stories and they loved them.

"Adam, that is the loudest mouse I've ever heard." Chelsea told one little boy who was talking up a storm.

"Sorry Miss Hanson." The little boy said as he quit talking and went and sat down.

"Thank you." Chelsea said as she tried not to laugh.

From the back of the room Jasmine's little ears perked up, she too loved Miss Hanson's stories and she was finished with all of her work so she was going to listen to the story.

Chelsea looked up and noticed the little girl was staring at her.

"Jasmine, would you like to come listen to the story with us?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said eagerly.

"Here Jasmine, you can sit by me." A very nice little girl said.

"Brooklyn that is being such a nice friend, great job." Chelsea praised her.

Jasmine happily took a seat. Chelsea told her story.

"Was that a good story?" Chelsea asked the kids.

"Yeah but it wasn't one of your best ones." A little boy stated.

 _Tough crowd._ Chelsea thought to herself amusedly.

A little boy's hand shot up.

"Thomas, do you have a question?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, do we get our candy now?"

"You'll get candy, but when do I give it to you?" She asked.

"At the very end of the day." The little boy stated.

"That's right." Chelsea said.

"Alright, get ready to go home." Chelsea told them and just like that the room was buzzing with activity as all the kids scrambled to get all their things ready to leave for the day.

"Miss Hanson I don't have my backpack and I don't want to go back to my classroom with that mean lady." Jasmine told her.

"Ok, how about when we go outside for dismissal you stay with me and once all of your mom's students have left for the day she can go get it. Will your dad mind waiting for a couple minutes?" Chelsea asked her.

"No." Jasmine said, she didn't think her daddy would mind waiting a couple minutes but even if he did she didn't care, she was not going back into the room with that mean lady.

Pretty soon all the kids had went home for the day.

"Thanks so much Chels, I owe you big time." Jackie said as she walked into the room Chelsea was subbing in as she was grading some papers in the back of the room once all the kids had left.

"You don't owe me, it was no trouble, she didn't make a peep, I just feel bad for her."

"Yeah, that sub was mean, I heard her yelling at the kids all day." Jackie whispered.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, would you like me to grade your papers for you?" Jackie offered.

"No, I'm almost done, you don't need to do anything, really."

"Alright, well thank you again so much!"

"No problem." Chelsea assured her.

As Jackie left the school that night she made a mental note to never have that sub in her room if she ever needed to be gone and Chelsea was not available!

The End!


End file.
